<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我在那不勒斯你在哪（番外） by ruoshuishenhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434115">我在那不勒斯你在哪（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan'>ruoshuishenhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卡鞠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我在那不勒斯你在哪（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忠犬战神攻 X 傲娇女王受，器官正常，无发情期。那不勒斯背景。<br/>
公爵Alpha（信息素：柠檬）<br/>
女王Omega（信息素：薄荷）</p><p> </p><p>“禀告女王陛下，属下在太白村发现了公爵大人的踪迹，这一次肯定……”</p><p>“通知伯爵和子爵代政，就说我要微服私访。”合上奏折，那不勒斯的女王后仰到椅背上，一脸疲惫的打断暗卫。</p><p>“可是，陛下，国不可一日无君……”暗卫试图阻止，太白山常年白雪覆盖，女王大人何等尊贵，怎么能去那种寒冷的地方。</p><p>“找不到她，我要这皇位有什么用！”女王大人罕见地发了脾气，似乎意识到不妥，扶着额头低声吩咐：“去准备吧，明天出发。”</p><p>她已经失踪三个月了，那不勒斯的公爵三个月前出征平定叛乱，穷途末路的叛军首领绑上炸药企图同归于尽，公爵受伤落水，至今下落不明。</p><p> </p><p>在凛冽的寒风中前进异常困难，为了早日找到爱人，女王不顾暗卫停下来休整的劝阻，下令冒雪继续前进，丝毫没注意到不远处潜伏的影子。</p><p>“那里，翻过山头就到了。”一个暗卫在高处观察地形后，朝同伴大声呼喊。</p><p>“继续前进。”大雪终于停息，迎面吹来的寒风依旧犹如利刃一般刺骨生痛。</p><p>“保护陛下！”几道白影闪过，暗卫急忙将鞠婧祎护在身后，与名为雪魈的生物展开搏斗。</p><p>嚎嚎嚎！打斗中，高大的白色生物突然一齐双手锤击地面，随着剧烈地震动，高处的雪块掉落，将暗卫砸的七零八落，站在最后的鞠婧祎一脚踩空不慎滑下山坡。</p><p>“可恶。”从雪堆中爬出来，女王大人并没有受伤，但情况不容乐观，因为个头最大的雪魈跟了下来，拔出火枪，鞠婧祎不敢轻举妄动。</p><p>嘘！口哨声传来，后面不知何时多出来一个人，雪魈回身就是一拳，眼见重击被那个人以单手接下，以力量出名的怪物脸上露出惊恐的表情。刚想再来一拳，就被那个人抢先一拳击倒在地。</p><p>嚎！发出一声怒吼，雪魈王逃跑了，其它雪魈也跟着跑了。</p><p> </p><p>小彤挺郁闷的，几天前看到雪魈王想要攻击一个瘦小的女人，想都没想就上去帮忙解围，结果那女人不但不道谢，还一脸欣喜的看着她，现在更过分了，直接搬到她家隔壁，每天以各种理由上门。</p><p>她不认识这个长得好看的Omega啊，也不知道李艺彤是谁，几个月前被村民从河里救起，什么都记不得，手里死死握住的剑上刻着一个“彤”，大家就叫她小彤。她什么都不知道，现在只想安安稳稳的待在村上过逍遥快活的日子。</p><p>“你又来啦。”打着哈欠把Omega让进屋子，小彤对这个女人已经采取放任的态度了，谁让这位美的难以形容，倾国倾城，冷中带艳，举手投足间尽显优雅，而且作为一个Alpha，她吃不了亏。</p><p>“专程来给我送牛奶啊，谢谢。我睡了，你随意。”Alpha一口喝下，突然好困，躺到床上，自顾自地合上双眼。</p><p>朦胧中感觉有什么东西，压得胸口喘不过气起来，李艺彤猛然睁开双眼，发现双手被皮带绑在左右两根床柱上，鞠婧祎跨坐在她身上，像一只盯着猎物的狼。</p><p>“你要干嘛？”</p><p>小手掀起细滑的衣角探入，笼罩在乳房之上，使得Alpha微微颤抖，咬住下唇。</p><p>“有没有想我？”女王刻意释放出信息素，意有所指地掐掐她的乳头，爱不释手的揉捏饱满的浑圆，张嘴轻咬她白皙的耳垂，满意地看着她脸红到耳根。</p><p>“我不认识你!”被纤纤玉手带动，无力的身躯顺着动作下压滑动，薄荷味的信息素袭来，李艺彤觉得似曾相识，身躯敏感地感受到难以抑制的欢愉袭来。</p><p>“是吗？”Omega假装迷惑的反问，修长的手指不客气地伸至下体，隔着柔软的棉质睡裤，在穴口按压：“可是啊，我很想你。”</p><p>“嗯哼，你想干什么？”Alpha一方面因为身体感受的欢愉而兴奋，一方面因为自己被陌生人挑起情欲而羞耻。</p><p>“我很想你，现在就要你。明白吗……”她满含深情地看着她，轻声的询问像是一声叹息，鞠婧祎俯身吻住李艺彤的唇畔，探舌闯入唇缝撩拨吮吸。</p><p>柔软的唇瓣叠加在一起，带来美妙无比的触感，Alpha羞涩的想要退却，那灵活的小舌却得寸进尺，温柔又热情。</p><p>被吻得大脑一片空白，偏偏又有什么画面闪过，李艺彤有些头疼，完全提不起力气反抗。</p><p>“阿卡~”被低声的呼唤唤回理智，李艺彤才发觉绵长的吻已经结束，Omega顺着颈部向下舔舐滑动，在脆弱敏感的尖端上环绕着，倾听对方发出难耐的呻吟，又移动到另一边，含住乳尖轻轻挑逗。</p><p>“住手……”酥麻感流遍全身，强大的Alpha撕扯束缚双手的皮带，想要抗拒下腹传来的空虚感。</p><p>“可是，已经湿了。”鞠婧祎的声音听起来显得有些无辜，但是那沙哑和随之而来的喘息，暴露了她同样的渴望。</p><p>李艺彤紧紧闭着嘴不吭声，鞠婧祎也没有再说什么，只是手上的动作却越来越放肆，甚至扒下裤子，手指直接在湿润的禁区探索。</p><p>我爱你，别离开我了，耳边传来低喃，连同带电的指尖一起入侵Alpha脆弱的心理防线。没救了，她想，明明不记得这个矮贵冷艳的女人，可身体却毫无保留地接纳她，甘之如饴地在她身下喘息，感受她纤细手指滑过自己每一寸肌肤，灵魂颤抖着想要拥抱她、屈服于她。她是爱她的，爱这个任性霸气的女人。</p><p>这样的认知让Alpha感到惊慌，下身的甜蜜感受越发清晰，渐渐的，连灼热的呼吸也喷洒在双腿间，吹拂着她的花瓣隐隐颤动，在这样的颤动中，一股液体流淌而出。</p><p>“别……”</p><p>Omega不理会她的拒绝，灵活的舌头吻住那等待爱怜的花瓣，来回舔舐、啧啧吸吮甜美的汁液。</p><p>呃，好舒服。李艺彤受不了地闭眼，过多的快感令身体不住地哆嗦，反射性的夹着双腿，可Omega的头还埋在她的双腿间，让她无法如愿，舌头更加卖力的舔着，细吻遍洒大腿内侧和沟壑，舌尖更进一步探进，直往花核碾压。</p><p>被情欲折腾的无助扭动，李艺彤不停轻喘，激烈地颤抖、痉挛，只求快点停止这折磨。</p><p>女王大人可不会允许半途而废的行为，小舌快速出击舔弄，霸道地重重吮吸她充血的花核，一次更比一次猛烈。</p><p>“嗯…嗯…啊啊啊……”酸麻愉悦的畅快从私处传至全身，在体内掀起狂飙的欲潮，一波又一波席卷李艺彤的神智，身体无法控制到仿佛已经不属于自己，快感似波涛一般，一浪过一浪的涌来，吞没了她的身心，让她迷失在波涛汹涌的海洋之中。最后一道滔天欲潮袭来，将她席卷至天边，神智尽数被炙热的欲望摧毁，滚烫的液体从体内喷出，湿透了大片床单。</p><p>“呼呼~您到底要怎么样？”喘息着平复，胸口依然起起伏伏。此时，李艺彤已经记起一些片段，可惜都是些不那么美好的记忆，出征前，公爵和女王又吵了一架，在一起一年，女王大人还是没有和她的夫君离婚，两人为数不多的争吵都是为了这件事。所以啊，这么离不开那个小白脸，陛下怎么还有脸来找她呢？</p><p>“心是你的，人是你的，爱是你的，命也是你的。只要别离开我，怎么样都好。”褪去身上所有衣物，嗅到日思夜想的柠檬味信息素，鞠婧祎早已全身发软，下体濡湿一片，又不敢逼迫的太紧。软糯的撒撒娇，解开限制Alpha自由的皮带，小猫般乖巧的赖入她怀中，感受她的体温，小手覆盖上她的手掌十指相扣。</p><p>尽管心里还有些埋怨，手已经诚实地揽住Omega柔弱无骨的细腰，在光滑如丝的后背摩挲。怀中人不满的哼哼着，还给了几下软软的小猫挠。</p><p>“青韦。”怀里的可是她的Omega，她的啊！理智被猫儿吞噬殆尽，Alpha扯过衣服裹住小猫，一跃而起进了浴室，不受室内冷空气的影响，也不管怀中人诧异的惊呼。</p><p>皎洁无暇的雪白肌肤毫无遮掩地曝露着，乳尖被指腹的薄茧摩擦，娇润的绽放。白嫩的躯体很快就布满了一层皮疙瘩，鞠婧祎忍不住倒吸了口气，眼睛也因为难耐的欢愉眯了起来，黑长的睫毛还不住地颤动着，许久未被滋润的身体再也经不起任何挑逗。那抚在私密处的指尖好像带着火种，瞬间点燃了她发烫的身体，让她饥渴难耐。</p><p>“阿卡好坏。”手指拨开两瓣花唇，在内侧轻轻抚摸，又不肯满足她，鞠婧祎欲求不满的控诉着。</p><p>“我还想更坏点。”李艺彤已经拉过莲蓬头，打开开关，淋湿两人，挤了沐浴乳，抹在她轻颤的两乳上，搓揉出柔细的白色泡沫，划起一个又一个的圈儿。双手滑过她修长的大腿、小腿直至脚趾尖，然後扯开她两腿，手掌探进幽谷，来回搓揉，并不断拨弄前端的花核。</p><p>快感一阵一阵扑打着她，鞠婧祎呼吸不由自主地越来越急，全身烫得像在火里一般，双腿大大分开，无力的任由爱人恣意玩弄，只能双手紧紧抓住她的肩膀。</p><p>两腿之间传来麻麻的、痒痒的快感，美不可言，忽然一股更强烈的快感袭来，Omega小穴一阵颤抖，欢愉的快感从四肢百骸散发而去，直冲头顶，鞠婧祎无助地瘫软，下体不住的痉挛。</p><p>李艺彤只让她喘一口气，莲蓬头的水花就浇上了她，冲刷乳尖，冲向她完全敞开在私密部位，强劲的水流直接冲击楚楚可怜的花瓣，顽劣的刺激著充血的花核。鞠婧祎扭身摆臀，怎麽也躲不开水流的攻势，她的手甚至扶着腰肢，防止她逃跑。</p><p>身体被晾了一百多天，这样极致的舒爽，女王大人太久没有体验到了，已然溃不成军，再也使不出半点力道，过多的激昂快意让情绪失控，美丽的眼眸盈满了水光，从眼角溢出。得到高潮的一刹那，下体像失禁一样，喷出了一大波甜腻的花液，小穴紧密收缩，神情美丽得叫人无法呼吸。</p><p>双腿被抬起，李艺彤的舌尖扫过那颗已经被刺激的肿胀不堪的小核，毫无预警的钻进窄紧幽径中，肆无忌惮地恣意疯狂抽插舔吻，还不断用舌尖顶着娇嫩湿壁上敏感的每一处，在余韵中久久不能释怀的Omega娇啼出声，结结巴巴地开始求饶，心里倒是隐约渴望被充满和占有。</p><p>“青韦，放松点。”李艺彤抬头吻住她的唇，轻声诱惑着。舌尖一点一点地吮着香舌，搅弄着她的甜美，让她在她的吻下慢慢放松身子。</p><p>手抚向腿间，感受那里的湿意，中指轻轻推入，挤入甬道里，酸软不已的娇躯又是一阵震颤，四肢随着她手指的律动轻飘飘的。</p><p>随着她的呼喊，食指也不紧不慢的插入，两指并起在花径内进进出出，旋转研磨。</p><p>“嗯~”手指缠绕着她的发，扭动着腰肢迎合律动带来的快感。鞠婧祎亢奋的娇喘不已，感觉全身的敏感神经都被掌握，手指如同刷子般在自己的内里刮擦，仿佛要把肉壁上的每一层褶皱刷净。慢慢的，手指越来越快，每次都全根浸没，重重碾过敏感的凸起。</p><p>“阿卡，太，太快了，慢一点，哈啊~”Omega的呻吟绵长软弱，叫人发狂，Alpha坏心眼的加快速度，只为听到更多的娇吟，更多的求饶。</p><p>视线出现雪花，鞠婧祎的意识逐渐模糊，只剩下无意识的呢喃：“阿卡，阿卡，阿卡……”</p><p>“青韦，我在。”李艺彤嘴上应着，手上开始冲刺，横冲直撞的蹂躏身下人的软肉。鞠婧祎弓着身达到高潮，累积的快感喷射而出，花穴深处猛地泄出大股花液。</p><p>“答应我，别离开我。”困倦到眼睛都睁不开的小人还在不安的讨要承诺。</p><p>“我是陛下的裙下之臣，除了您身边哪里也不去。”</p><p>“还有一件事，我离婚了，什么时候娶我？”没听见回答，女王大人就疲惫的进入梦乡。</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>